naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Umeko Tachidan
Umeko Tachidan (うめこ たちだん, Tachidan Umeko) is one of the 'Tachidan Twins' of Akiko, along with her sister Konomi, and the heiress of her clan. She is also the daughter of Sin and Hiroshi Tachidan, both of whom are very well respected members of Akiko's medical nin. Background Umeko and her sister had an easy childhood growing up. Being part of Akiko's Tachidan clan meant that people tried incredibly hard to befriend them, thanks to the benefits of the clan's kekkei genkai, the Senkennomeigan. Despite having an easy childhood, Umeko was incredibly lonely. She spent most of her time training, all on her own choice. She pushed herself to the point of physical strain, and ended up having to be kept in bed by her parents. She met her friends during the exams in the academy, and had developed a small rivalry with them. At first they were only acquaintances, but in the end she became their friend through her sister. At some unknown time, Umeko's sister Konomi was stabbed through the heart and killed during a mission. It was then that Umeko awoke her Kamino Sukuinushigan, and soon after sacrificed one to bring Konomi back to life. Personality Umeko has always been an easily excitable person, ever since she was a child. She usually doesn't show this, however, often being quiet, like her sister. Different to her sister, however, rather than being hostile she worries about others, often asking if they're okay, or calling her sister out when she's being blunt or rude. Despite nowadays seeming happy, she's desperate to start travelling outside of Akiko as soon as possible. Because of her use of the Sukuinushigan, Umeko develops breathing problems going into adulthood, and as such fears that she may die at any moment. To help combat her illness she wears a unique mask, developed during the New Era, with the kanji for 'Breathe' written on it. The mask helps her to breathe, and in turn not struggle with simple everyday things, or her hobby, travelling. Umeko also hopes to experience love before, as she believes she will, she succumbs to her illness. Appearance Umeko is a slightly pale fair-skinned girl of average height, with eyes noticeable for being a mix of red and amber (despite only one being visible). She possesses the signature light-blue hair of the Tachidan clan, and ties her long hair into a ponytail. Umeko wears a white T-shirt, along with a red and purple ribbon under black shoulder guards. Along with these she wears black arm warmers and black pants, finished with a surgical mask and eye-patch (which are replaced with her unique mask in the future), and white ninja sandals. Abilities Sukuinushigan The Sukuinushigan is one of the kekkei genkai's of the Tachidan clan. Because of this kekkei genkai, most Tachidan clan members end up becoming medical-nin. The Sukuinushigan can be used to heal any wound, no matter how severe, but at a cost. After every use, the user's immune system becomes weakened, and they are also inflicted with a disease unique to the clan. This means that every use makes the user more prone to illnesses, and is why many Tachidan clan members wear masks; it is an attempt at keeping themselves more healthy. The most uses any clan member has gotten from it before succumbing to an illness is thirteen uses. Kamino Sukuinushigan The Kamino Sukuinushigan is an advanced version of the Sukuinushigan, awoken when a Tachidan clan member witnesses the death of someone close to them. The Kamino Sukuinushigan is an incredibly powerful dōjutsu that can be used to bring people back to life, but at a cost. Upon use, the Kamino Sukuinushigan, the eye itself even, literally explodes while still in the eye-socket of the user. It brings immense pain and damage to the user, and means they lose an eye. This means the Kamino Sukuinushigan can be used twice, but is then gone forever, along with the users eyesight. The only way to allow someone who has used both Kamino Sukuinushigan's to see again would be to use a normal Sukuinushigan to heal the eye. At that point, however, they would no longer have either kekkei genkai's. Part II New Era Trivia * Umeko lost her right eye after awakening and almost immediately using her Kamino Sukuinushigan. She awoke it after witnessing her older sister's death, and used it to bring her sister back to life * Umeko is incredibly open about what happened to her eye, even showing to Katsumi and his friends that there was no eye, just skin, under her eye-patch. * Unknown to others, Umeko has expressed to Konomi and Yasuro that she has feelings for one of Yasuro's friends, but will not say who she has them for Quotes